


Waiting for you

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Old love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. While on the verge of death, an old flame encourages Clark to not give up the fight.
Relationships: Clark Kent and Alicia Baker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's 'True lovers at peace' and Phillipe363's 'Together in the afterlife' and turbomagnus's 'It's not easy'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Smallville.

Clark and Zod struggled as Zod was trying to stab Clark with a blue kryptonite dagger.

"Unlike you, I will rule from the throne, not from the shadows. Every human, including the woman you love, will kneel before Zod!" Zod vowed.

"You've already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one." Clark sneered and a moment later, he felt the dagger piercing his abdomen as he fell off the rooftop and then he saw Zod being covered in a beam of light as Zod screamed, ascending into the skies into another realm with the rest of the Kandorians as Clark was falling down.

* * *

When Clark woke up, he was back in the barn but his wounds from his fight with Zod had healed as he got up and looked around. The sky was bright. Too bright.

"Hey, Clark."

Clark froze before he turned around and looked into the blonde's eyes. It couldn't be… "Alicia? But… you're…"

"…dead. What does that mean for you?" Alicia said.

Clark looked into her eyes for a few moments before the realization hit him. "I'm dead too."

"Not yet." Alicia said. "But whether it stays that way is up to you."

Clark sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"After what you've been through, do you really think things would've been better if you had told the world who you really are? You've already seen what can happen, if you exposed yourself. Now I realize that even I might have had it wrong." Alicia admitted. "We both let what everyone was saying about you and me and other meteor freaks affect us and that's what ripped us away from each other. I don't blame you for anything, Clark. Tim was to blame, Jason was to blame, Lana, your parents, everyone who has misjudged us, but not you. You need to forgive yourself, Clark."

"I wish we had more time together." Clark said, holding her hand.

"You could stay… but the world needs you more than me right now. You have a destiny, Clark. If the fight ever ends, I'll be waiting here for you… but right now, you need to go. She's calling for you. Be their hero, Clark." Alicia smiled as everything was fading into white as she kissed him.

" _Clark_ …" Clark heard Lois's voice. " _Clark, wake up!_ "

Clark could feel the feeling of Alicia's kiss fade away before he saw a bald man in the blinding bright light and his blood ran cold. "Lex…"

" _Clark!_ "

* * *

Clark groaned, slowly waking up, lying on the ground as Lois pulled the blue kryptonite dagger out of his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that ticks me off was how Alicia faded into the background and was forgotten, never as much of a mention after her death, so I thought, 'Oh, why not?'. And while I could understand Jor-El's cold treatment towards Clark, since it was an AI stripped of emotions, sometimes I think it was too cold treatment from him.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
